A life without Cody Simpson
by 143simpsonizer143
Summary: Your brother is a rising star.Along his journey you meet celebrities.The jerks and The sweet,down to earth one. Give him your heart in trust? Or don't thinking he'll break it like others have.This is your life without him.  A life without Cody Simpson...


**Tierney Matthews**

It was a normal saturday at our home in Canterbury, england. I was of course wearing a cute outfit(.com/cgi/set?id=33429745)as my older brother Jenson sang and we sat around a bon listening to his original songs.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<br>And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?This could be the end of everything<br>So why don't we go Somewhere only we know?**

When he was done we all clapped and hooted. In my opinion my brother is the best singer in the world. JB doesn't even compare.

Oh my name is Tierney Leena Matthews and im 13 years old. I have two brothers, Jenson and Callum who are 14 and 6. We all go to Kings' school in Canterbury, England where my [older] brother plays rugby. I well, I like to act and to model. Ok so I only modeled for Stella McCartny. That still makes me a model, right? And by all of us clapping and shouting I mean my mom, dad, Alynn:my Best Friend For Life, Joshie:my crush and my brother's best friend :), Christian: Jenson's best friend, Rhys:my puppy and Mr. puffy my stuffed unicorn (What? Joshie won it for me at the carnival last year. I've slept with it every night and it **STILL** smells like Joshie's Axe body spray 3). I gave my brother a hug and another and another. I'm just that good of a sister.

**2 HRS later- 8:09 pm**

"Ughhhh" i shout "i'm so BORED!" "IF YOUR SO BORED, COME HELP ME WITH THIS!"my brother yelled to me. i heaved myself off my bed and stalked over to where he was sitting on my balcony. It over looks canterbury. I like to think here. But Jenson has his guitar, professional lights, and my Nikon D3X. "Film me please." He says. So I take my camera from him and turn it on.

"Hey guys, this is Jenson Matthews and I like to write original songs and sing them to family and friends. This one, I want to share with you."

**I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself that you're not the one for me  
>But the more I think, the less I believe it and the more I want you here with me<br>You know the holidays are coming up I don't want to spend them alone  
>Memories of Christmas time with you, will you just kill me if I'm on my own<strong>

As he finished the song i sit in front of him thinking "That's my big bro and I love him." I was proud.

**"Thanks guys! Soso much! I'd be lucky if this video got one viewer, haha! Love you, I'm gonna go take a kip! Bye!"** "And we're off!" I say as I turn the camera off. "Great now can I use your laptop?" I laugh "Where's yours?" He shrugged and looked embarassed. "Al want...to...it" "Huh?" "..laptop." "WHA?" **"ALYNN WANTED TO USE MY LAPTOP!"** and then he blushed. Jenson has a **HUGE** crush on Aly. It was weird but at least she was 14 also so it wasn't...creepy.  
>I giggled. "Here." i said, handing him my MacBook Air. "Don't give it to Aly, now." and he blushed again. he went onto PhotoBooth and pulled me in "Nooooo!" I shireked. Ah, the flash got me as I was saying it! "funny faces!" he said. "Now, multi shots!" and I posed and I posed and I posed. "Now leave with it!" and I shoved him out. " 'Kay!" he said through the door and walked off. I grabbed my Blackberry and texted Aly.<p>

**To:AlyKins My GodGiven Sisterrrrr:)**

**where's my brother's Mac?  
>- haha its next to me rite now<strong>

I laughed

**To: AlyKins My GodGiven Sisterrrrr:)**

**why do u have it if youre not using it?  
>- i wanted to see if he'd give it to me<br>oh gosh, aly.  
>- ik! does he like me or something?<strong>

I can't tell her. Long ago I promised my brother that if he didnt tell about my crush on Joshie, I wouldn't tell about Aly.

**nahh. he's just trying to be... nice.  
>- oh kk. i gtg. Joshie's at the door :)<strong>

one thing i envyed Aly for is that she's dating Joshie.

**kay, bye**

At that time, Jenson came back in, Callum at his feet. Cal came AND sat on me. "I PRESENT TO YOU, THE Luvvly-jubbly REAL NICE, REAL COOL, AMAZING JENSON MATTHEWS!" and then he showed us his video. when it was done i was flabbergasted. "you look like a professional!" He smiled "Awh thanks sis!" "Ehh, No problem. 9:56! Cal's beddybye time!" "too bad!" Jenson said singsongy. I turned to him "You too" and he shut his mouth real quick.

**Alli Simpson**

I wake up in LA and the first thing I do is check youtube. Typical alli, I know. So, I find this video of a blonde boy singing on te homepage and no, its not Cody. I click on it and gasp. This guy is amazing. I run into cody's room with my laptop and shake him. "Cody Cody Cody!" "Yessss...Alli?" "look at this!" and I set it on his lap and play it. He instantly sits up and watches intently. After about 45 seconds he says "Who is he" "uhhhhh" I say peering at the screen "His name is Jenson Matthews and he's from the UK." "Click on another one" OK." I clicked on the next one...

**Cody Simpson**

Alli clicked on the next video and I saw the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life.

**So then I move my hand up from down by my side**  
><strong>It's shakin', my life is crashin' before my eyes<strong>  
><strong>Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies<strong>  
><strong>Touch the bottom of her chin and let out a sigh<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me <strong>  
><strong>There's things I can't imagine doin', things I can't imagine seein'<strong>  
><strong>It weren't supposed to be easy, surely this was a parody.<strong>

I knew this song, it was Dry Your Eyes Mate by The Streets. "Wait what's her name?" "Uhhh... Tierney." "Who is she?" "I really have nothing of a clue.." "Give me the computer please." she gave it to me and turned and exited. I logged onto youtube and twitter at the same time.  
><strong>CodySimpsonMusic-logged in<strong>  
><strong>theCodySimpson-logged in<strong>

I suscribed to her (**TiersthatFall**) and her brother (**TheRealJenson**) and commented on his video first.  
><strong>Guys, I wouldn't be suprised if I didnt get any views just beacuse. But, anyways, thanks. :)<strong>

_**TheRealJenson**_ ** Bro, You're awesome. You made my jaw drop. Literally. Keep on singing man and you'll go very, very far. And tell your sister she's got something of a voice, too :)**

and within seconds this was his comment box

**whoa cody commented**

**cody simpson just commented**

**how did you get cody _"the amazing"_ simpson to comment?_  
><em>**

**_CodySimpsonMusic_ ahhhh! 143 soooooo much. you inspied me to keep singing and i thank you! 143, 143, 143, 143!**

Awh that was too sweet to walk away from.

**_143CRS_ Thanks. It makes me feel VERY special when you guys say things like this. ILU, oops I mean 143 so much. :)**

then I went to Tierney's video of that sad song and said

**Your too pretty to be this sad:) if you ever need someone to cheer you up, you know where to find me 143!**

Satisfied with my work i closed my laptop and layed awake thinking of Tierney.

**Was I in love?**


End file.
